User talk:Caio000
=June= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Moegi Inō page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 02:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) =July= Thanks Thank about the info about that Moegi went to Aoi's middle high school. Also, it's really likely that she was disowned as the heiress of Inou Family, I mean, why would she've to work in the Family's restaurant instead of spending life like heiress like Asagi? Your opinion Seeing as how the mothers have different surnames in each game, I am thinking perhaps we should host their articles solely at their given name, and then redirect the surname versions both there. Then we can explain what their old and new game is. Your evidence is convincing to me since it comes directly from overflow's site. BTW moved your chronology to your userpage as a section at bottom since this is more for interaction. talk2ty 15:46, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Glad for the added information. Articles about Aoi town and Oohara and when references are made to them in various games would probably also be useful for establishing the shared environment. I'm hoping we can get screencaps of character mentions with kanji and then translate as final proofs that are more easily understood by casual browsers. talk2ty 16:44, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I have incorporated your images into the Radish Vacation and PureMail articles. So basically Ayumu is mentioned as Kagura's brother in the first (Snow) RV game but not actually seen? talk2ty 00:57, July 3, 2014 (UTC) PureMail Gaiden What is this? Is it an alternate name for the Pleasure Box or a different game? Did not notice it on VNDB. I also heard reference to a game called Pure Mail After, so I assume this is an alternate title for the same work. There is a reference on TV tropes which says that in this game, Kei accidentally rapes Taisuke thinking that he is his sister Miki. We should probably have an article on this if true. Some theorize it is linked to bisexual attitudes in Cross Days toward Yuki or somethin. talk2ty 02:35, July 3, 2014 (UTC) MEO Am planning to move this to full title but Wikia is having some difficulties. Am getting errors uploading files at the moment. I am cutting portions out of the charts which I will host providing some indications. Part of the confusion is I believe some of these games on VNDB do not have complete character lists. So I may not be able to get an image yet but it will give us some hints to build on. talk2ty 04:06, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Cheating or not By your removal, does this mean that Mrs. Ogata was already pregnant with Kei before she married Mr. Ogata then? Also regarding Touri, I initially thought her surname was Sawagoe due to her father... but it is unusual for him to pass on his surname to his children, usually they keep the name of the mother... Since she marries Tomomasa I think that might be how she gets the surname? In which case I think her maiden name would be Touri Toda? Confusing issue. talk2ty 05:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) About Moegi and Asagi Thanks about the info. I'm really confused with these Inou affair. Personally I dislike Asagi. -_- She torture poor Ayumu and is bad mother. :Remember to sign your posts here and on my talk bro! I'm not sure which info you mean, I'm basically just piecing together information about the characters from VNDB and the two charts that have English translations of the names. As glad as I am that you found the official chart, since it's only Kanji I can't make much of it at the moment. We can refer to it to settle any disputes that arise though. :Regarding Shigehara, I don't know any information about the route, I haven't played any of the visual novels. Thank you for revealing the Touri information to me, I'll clear that up then. talk2ty 15:20, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Sayura Luckily there were images of the characters from Milkyway on AniDB (due to the 2000 VN getting a 2003 anime with 2 episodes) so I used those to construct profiles and then noticed the connection to the first game. Updated her name to Sayura Kusumoto, I know you initially translated it as "Kasumoto" per the history when you set up her profile but everywhere else says "Kusumoto" and that's how 楠本 is changed into Romaji by GoogleTranslate. Regarding there being a Milkway restaurant in SRV2, do you have any screenshots of it? Where possibly I would like to create article pages about locations as well as characters. It appears that SRV2 incorporated a huge mishmash of characters from other games, makes me wonder if there's even more we haven't found yet. w:c:WITCH is about something else entirely, so perhaps in addition to Stack and its child company 0verflow we can also incorporate the Witch universe here? Or at least so far as we can link it to the Milkyway series. The games on VNDB are not detailed in terms of cast so it's hard to tell whether or not there might be undiscovered overlaps between MW and other Witch games. talk2ty 17:40, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Satsuki Shigehara Hi Caio000! Can I ask you some questions? Do you know the story about Satsukai Shigehara's route? The only I found on internet is that she's in hospital and want to commit suicide or something. Also, did Kaori get pregnant with her Senior(the blond one, not Ayumu) and went to hospital to have an abortion? Omega-003 (talk) 18:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Request:Miki/Ryouka's confrontation with Midori Do you have a better picture of Ryouka confronting Midori? Like the one that Miki confronts Midori. Thanks in advance!Omega-003 (talk) 18:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Ryoukaconfrontmidori.PNG Mikiconfrontmidori.PNG Sorry about the misname I re-checked the history and think I corrected it everywhere. Was so focused on copying the dates that for some reason I blended you and Omega into 1 person in my head =/ I've organized the images you've been posting on my talk pages into a collective gallery instead of thumbnails. Using this I have been able to put the kanji and English translations you've provided directly under the images so they can be more easily associated. I was able to tell what went with what by the source code but when the page displays, the thumbnails usually drag along the side and use up more vertical space than the text does, with a gallery it is balanced out. Now that these have been prepared in galleries it is possible to export them directly to the pages. In addition to the translation of the text, I can also paraphrase your conclusions (or you can add them directly) from the articles, so that it explains how the dialogue supports various ideas. If you can get the hang of the gallery function by looking at the code, it would be cool if that could be added directly, whether here or to the appropriate article. Do you think I should split up the Radish Vacation page into 3 distinct articles, 1 for each game? Now that they are growing it would seem appropriate at this point, I'm thinking. talk2ty 21:43, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Ai paternity In analyzing the 2 English charts I have been relying on, I have encountered a difference between them. I have cropped out the relevant portions. I am wondering if you could tell me which one is right since you know more about the games. The charts agree that Mrs. Ogata is the mother of both Ai and Kei. The charts also agree that Tomaru Sawagoe is the father of Kei. But the charts do not agree on who the father of Ai is: AiDadOgata.jpg|chart claiming her dad is Ogata, making her Kei's half sister AiDadSawagoe.jpg|chart claiming her dad is Sawagoe, making her Kei's full sister The left chart indicates that she is not Tomaru's daughter. The right chart indicates that she is Tomarus' daughter. If she is Ogata's daughter, she is only Kei's half-sister. If she is Sawagoe's daughter, she is Kei's full sister. Do you know which is correct from the game? talk2ty 23:51, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Mitsuba and Yotsuba Haven't made pages for them yet, do you have pictures of them? They sound like they might be twins like Futaba and Kazuha so I'm not sure I would be able to tell them apart. Do you know of any other candidates to be their father other than Shun? Does Wakaba have relations with anyone besides him? If not, we could probably say he's a safe assumption but not confirmed in the same was as the first 3 daughters. talk2ty 00:16, July 4, 2014 (UTC) There's no mention of who's Mitsuba and Yotsuba's father but on jp.wiki states that Natsuhi marries Hayato Ashikaga so Wakaba could also get married as well. Omega-003 (talk) 02:34, July 4, 2014 (UTC) The Japanese wikipedia says she is the candidate for second wife of Hayato. But I have not played Shiny Days to confirms this. Caio000 (talk) 02:43, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Surnames Had not considered this... so it is possible that they just legally changed their names (to go along with the hair dye jobs I guess) perhaps to disassociate themselves with the (in)famous "Inou" incest family? Another way to look at this... if Mai and Youko don't make reference to a man in their life, do Setsuna or Sekai make any references to having a father? talk2ty 01:12, July 4, 2014 (UTC) About Touri It's from japanese wiki here (look at ). Basically, it states that Touri's sexlife with Tomomasa isn't going well so she went to Tomaru (Tomomasa's father) for conselation but got pregnant because of this. Touri is of course, afraid to reveal this as Tomoe might severs the deal that keep her Family's factory from collapsing. Omega-003 (talk) 03:53, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :I'll take your word on it, I can't read Japanese and Google sometimes garbles translations :) talk2ty 04:14, July 5, 2014 (UTC) More games Thanks for the additional information. If you check the dropdown menu at the top of this wiki, under Content and "1st games", I have added links for Lost M and Imouto de Ikou now that you have established connections with them. I also added "Miss Each Other", had intended to but forgot until now. I may add Sister Princess in the future too, but would like to look further into the association between that and SRV2 first. It sounds like we've linked EVERY game by 0verflow (not to mention some by other companies). Are there any 0verflow games left which haven't been linked to this universe now? talk2ty 04:10, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure that's everything. Also, several girls from Puremail (to specify, Ai, Eri and Ryouka) has a cameo in the Imouto De Ikou OVA. Omega-003 (talk) 14:17, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Toono I am looking into the Cross Days and Lost M connection first, since something like 'same character in both games' is pretty straight-forward. The VNDB entry for Lost M had no characters. I copied all the characters listed at ACDB ( http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/allchars.php?id=719&tile ) to it, so they are there now: http://vndb.org/v4791/chars I could not find a "Misao Toono" but I did see a "Misako Toono" http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=5049 Is this who you meant? Do you know if it is Misao or Misako? The Kanji given 遠野美沙子 and とおの　みさこ both give me "Misako" so I'm assuming you forgot the K by mistake. I checked both the VNDB and ACDB for Cross Days: *http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/allchars.php?id=2006&tile *http://vndb.org/v1193/chars#chars I do not see anyone named Misao/Misako/Toono in either of those lists. I assume this is probably a minor appearance (perhaps a short cameo?) which might explain why nobody has added her. I would like to add her to the VNDB of Cross Days so that I can link the two, but to do so I would first need to locate a screenshot from Cross Days that has Misako Toono in it. talk2ty 04:28, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Misako done I made a page and added pictures comparing LostM to CrossDays, definitely a match, great find. It is currently at Misako Toono. I am wondering about the spelling of her last name though. 遠野 is translated as "Toono" on AnimeCharacterDatabase but the subtitles on the YouTube video say "Tono" when I run it through Google Translate it gives me "Tono". Do you think there should be one O or two Os between the T and the N? I am a bit unclear on how to Romanize kanji sometimes... I think it might be "Tōno" and that Google drops the accent and they forgot to put it into the close-captions. I'll probably stick with double-O I guess. talk2ty 04:49, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Teacher Thanks, was not aware of that, I will fix the information now. Do you know if Uzuki is in the visual novels? I only know of her because she was featured in the OVA with Kokoro. I take it the identity of the teacher was only revealed in the games because I don't recall this being mentioned in the anime. Do you know if his sister Kyomi is ever shown? talk2ty 23:23, July 5, 2014 (UTC)